


落难记

by haojun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Kevin Thomson, Marvel (House of M)
Genre: F/F, 幻想故事, 瞎写, 紫人站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haojun/pseuds/haojun
Summary: 拉郎文，紫人×钢铁侠
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	落难记

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎文，紫人×钢铁侠

一  
天快亮了，柯文推门进来，发现安东尼先他一步抢占了浴室。他皱着眉扒下自己身上的衬衫，那上面有着洗不净的酒渍叠酒渍，散发出一股香水味道，呛得衣服的拥有者恶心。他把衬衫团做一团，轻易就打开浴室锁不住的门把衣服扔进去，然后听到安东尼的咒骂声。  
“你他妈又穿我的衬衫去站街！”  
作弄他人给他注入了新的能量，就像画家完成最后一道上色工序，他俊朗的五官生动起来，一种得意染上他的眉梢，他扁扁嘴，耸耸肩，一屁股坐在脏兮兮的沙发上，随手拿起手边薯片袋，把里面渣滓倒进嘴里。  
电视开着，不过他不太关心总裁先生斯塔克的死活。  
然后他脱掉牛仔裤，赤裸着两条腿避开通往浴室路上所有的障碍物，打开浴室门，雾气溢出来的一瞬间就破灭掉，柯文朝安东尼一笑，连媚眼都不必抛，安东尼就知道他想做什么。  
柯文走进来，连灵魂都一丝不挂，虔诚地呈现给他。  
安东尼在他眼睛里看见漩涡。  
雾蒙蒙的浴室就是他们的仙境或伊甸园，信仰什么的都随便，安东尼在柯文嘴里尝到劣质红酒的味道。劣质，原谅安东尼必须强调这个，他还在调整和习惯新的生活。  
气氛这样好，安东尼甚至开始盼望柯文这个哑巴能说点什么，就像他自己过去说惯的那种调情的话。但是他被缺失睡眠搞得不大清醒的头脑却突然想到，柯文还没洗过澡。  
于是安东尼侧身让开喷头，柯文颇为哀怨地看了他一眼，乖顺地走到淋浴下面，刻意打理出的发型被破坏，他蛊惑人的笑面孔也变得湿漉漉的。安东尼擦着身上的水，顺道向他回一个飞吻。  
柯文发现，安东尼确实精于此道。  
同住两个月多，他们互相拼凑对方的信息，大抵在生活断崖处发现同病相怜地方，于是开始互相取暖。他们都确定，他们是彼此炮友中不太杰出的那一个，尽管他们都长了非常不错的脸。  
帅气不能当饭吃，带上多金这类词也许就还不赖，现在他俩都不是多金的那一类了。他们有着相当糟糕的生活习惯，缺乏整理和清洁的意识，也都不太会做饭——好吧，柯文会一点高级料理的烹调方式，足够应付一场需要剧情的厨房play，而安东尼在作出成品之前，需要无数次试验。安东尼很辣，但柯文才是出卖肉体和灵魂的那一个，安东尼只是个器械修理工，至少现在只是。  
嘛，谁又没有秘密呢。柯文自信他了解这个。不过他足够真诚，他没有坦陈自我，只是因为他目前还说不出话，谁知道是魔法还是别的什么。  
二  
半个白天他俩都在床上滚来滚去的，气氛很棒，什么抽象描写也概括不好，至于具体描写，又显得过于自然主义，不符合柯文的审美。  
洗澡后安东尼看见衣橱里那件紫色西装，那确实挺gay的不是吗，所以我们go to bed了，安东尼这样想着，陷入了睡眠。  
对于安东尼，生活就是先打铁后做爱，或者先做爱后打铁，没什么区别，别的不重要，重要的只是打铁，做爱用以帮助睡眠。他想自己或许在哪个时空是个铁匠，最后用铁给自己打一副棺材。  
等他醒来时候，太阳已经落山，正是柯文活动的好时候，安东尼体谅地想到他为什么不在，顺便嘲笑自己的善解人意。他套上工装背心，进入工作间，图纸散乱地分布在地上，他眨眨眼睛，被制造品完全的面貌就从他大脑里被调出。他继续调试，计算，制造，以及在片刻休息里思念他蠢死了的小机械手Dummy和工作间里应有的摇滚乐。  
人不可不服老，二十年前，他可以两三天不睡觉，一盒甜甜圈加咖啡就可以解决一切，但是现在，等科学的激情过劲儿之后，他总会觉得有点儿无伤大雅的小困。  
他检查成果，精密的大脑预计出自己已经可以字面意义上的一飞冲天，至于柯文，他想会给他提供一笔资金去读他想读的社会学。他是个好人，就是有点暴躁，至于恶作剧的那一部分，他觉得，嘛，美国的，乃至于全世界的年轻人差不多都是这样。  
有关通讯的那一部分已经修好，他一直有在和靠谱而敬爱的秘书小姐联络，秘书小姐请他千万保护好自己，不要再受到伤害。众说纷纭的媒体新闻由老贾为他过滤，不必回复的千万邮件也一样，所以确切来讲，他也不知道自己的死活。哈，我还挺厉害的嘛。他这么想着，我很幽默。  
于此同时，柯文也正在工作，天气有点儿阴，他觉得是快要下雨了，这回影响到他的生意，因此他有点儿不开心。  
没人告诉过他他不开心的表情能卖出许多钱，那是天真与妩媚也是世俗与狡猾，那是凶狠毒辣的前兆，但是迷航的歌声，人们总是禁不住偏爱。  
他在百无聊赖里思考着能从安东尼身上得到什么，他知道他不可能一直都在这儿，安东尼也是，在他们不欢而散之前，除了绝对合拍的床事花活儿，他希望能再搞到点儿什么。他相信时来运转，自己的声音是完全能够恢复的，在那之前，他大可以在恩客床上装作一个小可怜。  
试想谁会不同情这样一个站街的年轻男孩儿呢？更别提他的面容，是那样清隽却娇艳，几乎不可有二。  
那男人是这时候出现的，柯文决定喊他先生，他站在他面前，用一种假模假式的风度同柯文对上几句吃饭否的暗语，他看起来不算太差，也付得起他相对于其他人的价钱，于是柯文决定开张了。  
柯文上了他的车，雨下起来了。这边的路灯不太好，忽明忽暗，灯下的流浪猫呼出一口气。向他挥手的曼哈顿，分明唱的是他听过的歌剧。  
悲惨世界。  
三  
柯文回家照例是凌晨，不过比平常晚了一点儿。他有点儿恶心和想吐，还有些忽冷忽热的幻觉，那男人给他注射了不知道什么药剂，他觉得心跳有些过速，但确实，上床这件事的快感被放大了许多倍。他觑见安东尼坐在沙发上看电视，于是他的大脑确定，放弃思考是最佳方案。  
他扑过去，似乎想将他反常的多余热量渡给安东尼，但他失败了，因为安东尼拉开了他。  
安东尼太熟悉这种反应了，他赶上过嬉皮士的最后一趟车，年轻的时候，他放纵自己在这其中。  
他的脸色严肃起来。  
柯文不明就里，仍然向他索求一个迷幻的可以降温的吻。在某些方面，他是个缺乏常识的年轻人，天真的刺，伤人伤己，可爱又可恶。  
安东尼费力地回忆了一阵，想起来的是空空如也，于是他询问了自己可爱的AI管家，同时纡尊降贵，用一整个白天照顾他。  
“修好装备大约还要一周。”他是这样对他亲爱的秘书小姐说的。  
*  
柯文醒来发现自己被绑在椅子上，安东尼坐在他对面，打着瞌睡。  
他踢了踢他。  
安东尼向旁边挪了挪，这下好了，柯文踹不到他了。柯文咬牙切齿一阵，声带纹丝不动。  
他只好绝望地看着安东尼，而令人耻辱的是，在安东尼醒来之前，他又睡着了。  
安东尼在晚上叫醒了他，他给柯文叫了外卖，改良中国菜，左宗棠鸡什么的，这附近比较快的就这一家。  
安东尼拿着塑料勺子，准备喂他吃饭，全过程中他面无表情，而柯文瞪着他，不知道是否在试图将眼珠子砸到地上以表抗议。画面一度非常尴尬，缺乏美感。  
“这一星期我都会看着你，”安东尼调转勺柄，把那一口食物送到自己嘴里，“下一周，你是磕嗨了还是别的什么，我都管不着。  
这周末我该回家了，呃，没办法，都这个年纪了还逃家，我或许真的有点不太负责。”  
安东尼耸耸肩，接着舀起一勺，陈述道：“我上网查过了，你应该吃点东西，这对你有好处。”  
柯文瞪着他，不情不愿张开了嘴。  
过一会儿安东尼解开了绳子，但是仍然不同意柯文出门开工，他甚至建议说，你或许愿意挑选我，嗯，开工前的热身活动？  
柯文痛恨安东尼那种把一切都搞得黏糊糊的说话腔调，但他即使不乐意也要承认，安东尼一定是个流连花丛的调情高手，信奉的是愿者上钩。  
好吧，该死的，柯文抓住安东尼的领子吻了上去。安东尼在电视里看到了他的发言人不赞成的目光，但是管他呢，今宵有酒，多可爱的事情。  
四  
安东尼斯塔克，AKA钢铁侠，花花公子，天才，亿万富翁。  
好，很好。  
柯文点了点头。他感觉一种力量升上自己的喉舌，他试着开口，有些嘶哑的声音传出来，带着不由抗拒的力量。  
他不管电视还开着，走出门去，向他遇到的第一个人下达了脱光在街上奔跑的命令，那个人马上照做。他对自己能力的恢复相当满意，回去换上了自己打理干净的紫色西装。  
安东尼留在他这里的东西太多了，他觉得很烦，但是他又想到，自己也不再需要这个地方了，就没有做其他处理。他有想要带走一些什么东西纪念这段关系——在感情方面，他常常是纯洁的，但是最终，他还是没有。  
左右权衡，他更爱他奢侈的生活。  
那家伙也住在曼哈顿，不是吗。我可以在曼哈顿有一处房子，也许不止一处。  
柯文看着镜子里的自己，系好了领带。  
你真帅气，小伙儿。他对自己说，这叫作，性张力。  
半个月后，泽布迪亚·基尔格雷夫，紫人先生再次出现在纽约。


End file.
